To Love You More
by BabyMine13
Summary: Jen loves Dawson...but who does Dawson love?


To Love You More

*Disclaimer* They characters are Kevin's, lucky man. The Lyrics belong to Celine Dion. Kim is mine! 

*Pairing* Jen and Dawson…I'm sure they've got support groups out there somewhere that deal with my obsession. Pacey and Joey, for now at least. 

*Rating* PG-13 for swearing and suggestive content. 

*Authors Note* I know it seems like I forgot about Jack, but he's too cute to forget, I promise he's hanging around there. Oh and they're in High School still..12th grade. I couldn't deal with the whole college thing just yet. 

Jen sighed as she wrapped her coat tighter around her body and watched how the moon reflected onto the creek. _Someday_, she thought, _someday maybe he'll want me again_.. Grabbing her purse, Jen walked up the dock. Stopping, she glanced over at Dawson's house to his window, the light shut off. _Why isn't that me? _Jen asked herself, walking over to her house. 

"Where have you been Jennifer?" Grams asked her as soon as she walked through the door.

"I was out on the docks."

"What on Earth were you doing out there?"

"Thinking Grams, thinking." 

"Thinking about what?" Grams asked as she made a cup of tea.

"About…" She trailed off in thought. 

"About what Jennifer?"

"Grams, ya know, I'd just rather not talk about it tonight, okay?"

"Okay Jennifer, as you wish."

"Thanks." She got up from the table and gave Grams a kiss. "Goodnight Grams."

"Goodnight Jennifer."

Jen walked up to her room and changed into boxers and a tee-shirt.

Turning on the radio, she climbed under the covers, listening to the soft rhythm of the song.

__

Take me, back into the arms I love

*~*~*~*

*Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep* 

Dawson turned over and slammed his hand down on the alarm. Turning back he saw Kimberly staring at him. 

"Not a morning person Dawson?" She asked kissing his cheek.

"No, definitely not." He said laying his head back down on the pillow.

"Come on Sunshine, we gotta wake up and get ready for school." Kimberly told him as she got up.

"Fine, fine." He said getting up out of bed. "You can get the shower first."

"Thanks Dawson. Be right back!" She exclaimed walking out of the room.

Sighing Dawson looked out the window over to Jen's house. 

__

Need me, like you did before

*~*~*~*

Aware that Dawson was now looking into her window, Jen decided it was the right time to make an appearance. Walking over to her dresser, she pulled out a shirt. Turning sideways, so he wouldn't be able to tell she knew he was looking at her, Jen undid the towel from her shower and let it fall. Taking her time, she put her shirt on. 

__

Touch me once again, and remember when

*~*~*~*

He was about to turn away from the window when he saw Jen start to undo her towel. _She's still as beautiful_, Dawson thought to himself. _What am I thinking? I have a girlfriend, a wonderful girlfriend! _He heard the bathroom door open. _Who's coming in my room right now! _Quickly he shut the blinds and went over to his dresser. 

"Your turn Dawson."

"Yeah, thanks. Be back."

"Okay." Kim said as she brushed her hair. 

__

There was no one that you wanted more

*~*~*~*

Glancing sideways, Jen saw Dawson close the blinds. _Oh well, there's gunna be a next time anyway. _She changed into her pants and walked downstairs.

"Good-morning Jennifer." Grams said as she handed her a cup of coffee.

"Morning Grams. Thanks."

"You're welcome." 

They sat in silence until Jen got up and put her cup in the sink.

Looking out the window, she saw Dawson and Kim holding hands, making their way up the walk.

"I'm going now Grams. Dawson's here." Jen told her as she grabbed her books and kissed her goodbye.

"Have a good day Jennifer."

"You too Grams. See ya." Jen said as she opened the door and walked out to meet Dawson.

__

Don't go, you know you'll break my heart

"Hey Dawson!….Kimberly." Jen said as she shut the door. 

"Hey Jen!" Dawson replied.

"Hi Jen." Kimberly said as she took Dawson's hand in hers.

They walked most of the way in silence until they were just about to school. 

"I was thinking, Jen." Dawson started.

"Well that's a concept." Jen interrupted.

Dawson laughed. "Yeah well, would you like to go bowling with us tonight?"

"Sure, with who?" Jen smiled to herself.

"Me, Kim, Joey, and Pacey."

"Oh, so I'd be like the 5th wheel?" Jen looked down.

"Jen, come on, you know we don't think of you like that."

"Yeah Dawson well ever since…" She trailed off realizing Kim was standing there too. 

__

She won't love you like I will

"Since what Jen?" Dawson asked, letting go of Kim's hand and looking at Jen.

"Nothing Dawson, it's nothing." Jen replied, walking again.

"No Jen, it's not nothing, it's something. I can tell. I know you Jen."

"Used to."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I said nothing Dawson."

"Jen, stop with all the crap and tell me what's wrong!"

"Dawson you know what?" Kim interrupted.

"What Kim?" He asked looked back at her.

"I'm just going to go now."

"Why?"

"Because I can see that she's not going to talk to you as long as I'm here."

"She's standing right here. She can hear you." Jen replied.

Rolling his eyes at Jen, Dawson kissed Kim's cheek. "Okay, I'll see you at lunch." 

"See you at lunch Dawson." Kim said as she walked off.

__

I'm the one who stays when she walks away

"Okay Jen, I'm all yours."

"I wish" Jen whispered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Oh come on Jen, she's gone, don't start with that again."

"You know what Dawson? It's always about Kim lately! Kim this and Kim that, that you don't even have time for me anymore!" Jen told him, staring into his eyes. 

Dawson didn't know what to say.

"Jen, I…" He stopped, not sure.

"Yeah." Jen said, looking at the ground.

"Look Jen, I would never want to hurt you. Never." 

"Well Dawson, that's already happened. So what now?"

" I don't know. I don't even, I don't know. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, I know." Looking into his eyes. "I just wish things were different Dawson. But, I don't know. I don't see that happening."

"Things take time Jen." 

"I know they do Dawson. I know." She replied and they began walking again. 

__

And you know I'll be standing here still

They walked up the steps, into school, and Jen followed Dawson to his locker. 

"So Jen, do you still want to come? The offers still there."

"I don't know Dawson. It always seems like I'm the 5th wheel in everything these days. You know, with you and Kim, and Joey and Pacey. Then there's me."

"I promise I won't make you feel like the 5th wheel tonight Jen. I'm sorry I never realized it before."

"It's okay Dawson. Let me think about it okay?"

"Hey, you know what?"

"What?"

"You could always bring a date of your own."

__

The only date I want is you, She thought to herself. "Maybe I will"

"Good, that'll be great."

"Yeah, great."

"Something wrong?"

"Oh, no, everything's fine." She forced a smile.

"Okay good, because," Dawson was cut off by the bell.

"Because we have to get to class. See you at lunch Dawson."

"See you at lunch!" Dawson called back to her as he jogged down the hall.

Jen watched him go, then walked to class herself. 

__

I'll be waiting for you,

Here inside my heart

*~*~*~* 2 Weeks later

"Hey Jen." Dawson said as he stopped her in the hall. "Come to dinner with us tonight? I got something to share."

"Sure Dawson, I'll be there." 

"Great! So how has your day been?"

"Good, it's been good. Yours?

"Yeah, mine's been great actually."

"Hey man! ….Jen." Pacey said as he walked up to them. "Where you two headed?"

"Lunch actually." Dawson replied.

"Lucky bastard."

"Why? Where are you going Pace?" Jen asked as they stopped by her locker.

"English, my friends, English."

"Pacey, you don't HAVE English this semester."

"See Dawson, I know that. But Joey's in that class. You know, my girlfriend."

"Ohhhh, should have known." Jen replied closing her locker.

"Comment from the smart ass."

"Very funny Pacey."

"Yeah well I try. See you tonight!" Pacey waved at them as he saw Joey and walked over to greet her.   
Jen and Dawson looked after him. 

"Hey Sunshine!" 

"Hey." Dawson said as Kim came up and kissed him.

"Hey Jen."

"Hi Kimberly." Jen replied, looking at the floor. "Hey Dawson, I'm just going to go. You don't have to walk me to class. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"Yep" Forcing a smile.

"Okay! Thanks. See ya tonight!"

"Yep, tonight. Bye Dawson." Jen hurried down the hall to class, tears springing to her eyes.

__

I'm the one who wants to love you more

Can't you see I can give you, everything you need

*~*~*~*

"Okay. I got some news." Dawson said, standing up. He looked down at Kim, motioning for her to stand too. Everyone was wondering what was going on. "We, we'll, we're getting married."

They stared at him and Pacey was the first to break the silence.

"You're kidding right? Ha Ha funny big joke. Isn't today like April Fools Day or something?"

"Um, no Pacey, actually I was being serious."

Jen's heart stopped and she could feel the bile coming into her throat. The room started spinning and she looked to Pacey for support.

"That's great you guys, I'm really happy for you two." Joey said as she got up to hug Dawson and Kim.

Pacey was about to reply when he realized how hard this must be affecting Jen. He turned to look at her, noticing she was ghostly pale and about ready to pass out. He watched her stand up and knew at any moment she could fall back down. So he stood up with her. Two seconds later she was falling into his arms. "I got ya." He said, walking towards the doors. 

"Oh God, Jen!" Dawson said, running after Pacey. 

Kim looked at Joey, knowing what had happened, but putting on a blank face to match Joey's. Joey ran out to see what was happening and Kim followed her.

"Jen, Jen, Jen come on, wake up." Pacey was saying as he laid her down on the sand. 

"Pacey, what, what happened to her?"

"Nothing Dawson." Pacey snapped.

"Pacey something happened, or you wouldn't be out here trying to get her to wake up!" Dawson snapped back.

"You know what Dawson? Try thinking about other people for once. Could you do that? Huh? Maybe not." Pacey said, putting cold water on Jen's face, coaxing her to wake up. 

"What's that supposed to mean Pacey?"

Pacey ignored him and focused on Jen.

"What happened? What's going on?" Joey asked as she got out there, sitting down near Jen.

"She'll be okay Jo, as soon as I get her to wake up."

"Okay Pace."

Kim came out and stood next to Dawson, he wrapped his arms around her, keeping her from the cold.

"Dawson can you…" Pacey turned around to face him. "Never mind. Joey can you go in and get me a wet cloth? Please?"

"Sure, be right back."

"Thanks."

"Why didn't you just ask me Pacey? I could have done it you know."

"Yeah, well I didn't want to have to put you out."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Why don't you just think about it Dawson."

Joey came back with the wet cloth as Jen was waking up. 

"Easy now." Pacey told her as she tried to sit up. 

Jen sat up, with the cloth on her head, and looked past Pacey at Dawson and Kim. Tears rolled down her face and she stood up. Pacey grabbed onto her hand so she wouldn't fall. "Pacey, I…" She trailed off as she ran for the trashcan. Pacey ran after her, grabbing her hair and holding the cloth at the back of her neck. 

"It's gunna be okay Jen. I promise."

When she was finished, Pacey carried her to his car. "Joey, can you drive? I'm gunna sit in the back and make sure she'll be okay."

"Of course Pacey." Joey replied, grabbing his keys and unlocking the doors. Pacey put Jen in the back seat and climbed in, leaning her against him.

"Hey, what about us?"

"What about you?" Joey said as she started up the car.

"We can walk Dawson, besides, it's a nice night out."

"Yeah" Dawson turned to her, hurt. Taking her hand he started walking away.

Pacey scowled as he watched them walk off. "Okay Jo, let's go."

__

Some way, all the love we have can be saved

Whatever it takes we'll find a way

*~*~*~*

When they got to Jen's, Pacey lifted her into his arms and carried her to the door. "Be quiet, Grams may be sleeping." Pacey said as Joey opened the door. No sooner was it open, that Grams turned on the kitchen light. 

"Oh my, what happened to Jennifer?"

"Don't worry Mrs. Ryan, she passed out at dinner, then threw up. But I'm sure after she gets some sleep she'll be fine." Joey told her as Pacey carried her upstairs. 

"Was she, drinking?"

"No Mrs. Ryan."

"Drugs?"

"Nope."

"She just passed out?"

"Yep, that's the story."

"That's odd."

"Yeah, I know. But, what can ya do? Sometimes these things happen."

"I guess you're right."

*~*~*~*

"Dawson?" Jen asked as she came to.

"Ah, nope, guess again."

"Oh, Pacey."

"Yep, just me, just Pacey."

"Thank-you. For tonight. And for understanding. And for listening to me the other day."

"Anytime Jen, now get some sleep. You need it."

"I know Pacey, thanks." Jen said once more as she climbed in bed under the covers.

"You gunna be alright here tonight by yourself? Cause Joey and I could always just camp out on the floor if we needed to."

"That's sweet Pacey, but I think I'm fine." Jen smiled and Pacey turned to go. "Oh, wait, one more thing?"

"Sure." Pacey said, turning and looking at her.

"Could you close the blinds please?" Jen asked him, turning over.

Pacey looked out the window and saw into Dawson's room. Him and Kim. "Yeah No problem." Pacey scowled and closed them.

"Sleep tight Jen." When no reply came he realized she was already asleep and added quietly. "I'm sorry about tonight. Sorry he did this to you." Pacey closed the door behind him and came down the stairs. "Well she's asleep."

"Good, good. I'll check on her in the morning." Grams said, turning off the kitchen light. 

"You do that Mrs. Ryan." Pacey said, taking Joey's hand and turning to go.

"Thank- you Pacey. And Joey, for helping my granddaughter."

"Anytime Mrs. Ryan." Pacey replied, walking out the door, Joey in tow. 

__

See me, as if you never knew

*~*~*~*

The next morning Dawson walked over to Jen's house and knocked on the door. 

"Why hello Dawson, come in, Jennifer's just getting dressed, I'll call her for you."

"Thanks Mrs. Ryan."

She walked up to the top of the stairs, "Jennifer, you have company."

"Be right down Grams."

A few minutes later Jen appeared in the kitchen. 

"Hi Jen." Dawson said, seeing her enter the kitchen.

"Oh, Dawson, Hi."

"Hey, I was wondering if we could talk about what happened last night. You know, at dinner."

Jen looked at Grams, who busied herself in another room.

"Actually, I don't think so Dawson."

"Come on Jen, you can't just avoid me." 

A tear slid down her face and she turned away. Dawson took her in his arms and she buried her face in his chest.

__

Hold me, so you can't let go

Just believe in me

I will make you see

All the things that your heart needs to know

"Hey Dawson?" Jen asked, pulling away and looking into his eyes.

"What?"

"Do think that we could do something together tonight? Just us?"

"Well I was supposed to go to dinner with Kim…" 

"Yeah, yeah that's fine. Well talk to you later." Jen said, turning around to go.

Dawson grabbed her arm and turned to face her, looking in her eyes he saw the pain. "But, you didn't let me finish. I can cancel, of course we can do something, just the two of us. Okay?"

"Thanks Dawson."

"It's no problem. What would you like to do?"

"I don't know, didn't really get that far." 

Dawson laughed. "How about…we go get ice cream?"

"Sounds good to me." Jen replied, hugging him close.

He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "I'm so sorry Jen, for last night, for the past weeks, months."

"Don't worry about it Dawson."

"Okay. I'll pick you up at 7:00 okay?"

"Okay Dawson. See you then."

Dawson walked out of her house and back over to his, smiling. 

__

I'll be waiting for you,

*~*~*~*

Dawson picked up the phone after he finished getting ready.

"Is Kim there? Thanks…Hey Kim…yeah, listen, I need to cancel tonight…because Jen needs me…look, I'm sorry…Okay…um, yeah tomorrow sounds good…yup…I'll call you later tonight…okay now…love you too…bye." He hung up. Looking at his watch, Dawson walked out the door and over to Jen's. She was on her porch waiting for him.

"Hey Jen."

"Hey Dawson."

"Wow, you look pretty tonight." 

"Thanks."

"Welcome." He stared at her for a few more moments and then stretched his hand out, Jen took it. They walked in silence until they reached the ice cream place. "What would you like Jen?"

"Hmm, just chocolate please."

"Okay," Dawson turned to the man to order. "Two chocolate cones please."

"Sure, 5 minutes sir."

"Thanks."

Dawson turned back to Jen. "So, this is nice. Us doing something together again."

"Yeah, nice." Jen said, looking at the dirt that she was kicking around with her foot.

He led her to one of the tables and they sat down. 

"Jen, I need…I have something I think I should tell you." He said, taking her hand in his.

"Yeah?" Her heart skipped a beat.

"Two chocolate cones!" The man from behind the counter yelled.

"Well, that's us." Dawson said, getting up and taking their ice creams from the man, then sitting back down next to Jen after handing her the ice cream. After a while Jen spoke.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"I don't know, I might just be being silly." He said, looking into his ice cream.

"No, nothing's silly. You can tell me, you can tell me anything. You know that Dawson."

"I know Jen, it's just…I'm not sure. I need to think." 

"Okay. Well I'm here if you need me."

"Thanks Jen." He turned and looked at her, smiling when he saw the ice cream on her nose.

Jen noticed him staring. "What?"

"You've got…" Reaching over, he wiped the chocolate off her nose. Dawson licked it off his finger and looked into her eyes. 

Jen cleared her throat. "Thanks." She smiled a bit, knowing he was just seconds away from kissing her. 

__ ****

*~*~*~*

"Well, this is your stop." Dawson said, looking at her house.

"So it is."

"Yeah, I guess, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"I guess so. Goodnight Dawson."

"Goodnight Jen." He watched her walk up the path and into her house, then ran to call Kim.

*~*~*~*

Jen walked up the stairs to her room and went over to the window. She looked over into Dawson's room. _He must be talking to Kim_, Jen thought when she saw him on the phone. Turning away, she dressed into pajamas and slipped under the covers. 15 minutes later she heard scratching and sat up in bed. A figure loomed at her window and just when Jen was about to scream, it spoke.

"Lindley."

"Witter?!" Jen asked, trying to see.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry to scare you."

"Oh, no, Pace it's okay. Was there something you needed?"

"Yeah, actually I really needed to talk to you."

"Oh, well okay. What's up?" Jen got out of bed and went to stand where he was.

"I just came over to see how you were doing. Sorry it's so late, I just got off of work, couldn't come sooner." Pacey said, kissing her on the forehead and sitting down on her bed. 

Jen walked over and climbed back under the covers. "I'm fine."

"Better from last night?"

"Yeah actually. Dawson and I went and got ice cream tonight. It was like old times, ya know? Everything was good. Until we came home and he raced off to call Kim."

Pacey looked down. "I'm sorry Jen."

"I know Pacey. He's never going to love me again is he? He's never going to see me the way he sees her. Or think of me like that. But I wish he would. What does she have that I don't? What's so wrong with me Pacey?"

He wrapped his arms around her and let her sob into his chest. "He's just blind Jen. He'll regret it one day, when he gave up you for her." Resting his chin on her head, he rocked her back and forth. 

*~*~*~* 

After he dropped off Jen, Dawson raced up the stairs to his room to call Kim. He didn't know what was happening, but he was falling again, and he needed to hear her voice to bring him back. To wake him up and make him realize he was getting married. And not to Jen. But to Kim. The love of his life. He picked up the phone, dialing from memory. 

"Hello?"

"Hey" Dawson replied, sitting on his bed.

"Hey Sunshine!"

Dawson laughed. "How are you? Sorry I had to cancel tonight."

"I'm good. It's really okay Dawson. I totally understand."

"Okay…good."

"So, where did you two go?"

Dawson smiled, remembering the night. 

"Dawson? Helloooooooo?"

"Oh, sorry. We went to get ice cream."

"That's it?"

"Yeah, I know it wasn't much, but it gave us time to just hang out like we used to."

"Well that's good. Good…I'm glad." 

"Me too. I really missed her." He sighed, smiling and leaning back on the headboard. 

"Yeah…well hey look, it's getting late and I should go to bed."

"But it's Friday." 

"I know, I know that. I'm just tired from today, that's all."

"Well okay then. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure, see you tomorrow. Love you Dawson. Night"

"You too. Good night." He hung up the phone. 

__

Here inside my heart

*~*~*~* Next Week

He _still_ couldn't get her out of his mind. It was like, every time he saw her, memories of them together clouded his mind. _What is wrong with me? Maybe it's just this whole commitment thing. Yeah, it's gotta be that. I mean, there's no way I can be in love with Jen. Jen Lindley. The girl next door. The beautiful sweet girl next door. Oh My God. _Dawson looked around for Pacey. He spotted him down the hall kissing Joey, and grabbed him. 

"What? Woah man." Pacey said as Dawson pushed him into and empty classroom.

"Am I in trouble here? Because if I am, it wasn't me and I didn't do it. Honest."

"No, I really need to talk to you." Dawson said, looking around.

"Oh, so you pick the moment that I'm making out with my girlfriend as the right time? Gee thanks Dawson. Maybe I'll come into your hotel on your honeymoon and sing you a song."

"I don't think there will be a honeymoon."

" What? Of COURSE there's going to be a honeymoon Dawson. I mean, all the sex you want. Who can beat that? And you, you're finishing 12th grade and getting married and you STILL got your V-card. So what do you mean no honeymoon?" 

"I mean, I think. I don't know Pace. Maybe it's this whole commitment thing that has me this way. But I think, I think I might still be in love with Jen."

Pacey's mouth dropped open. "Um, roll that by me one more time, I don't think I heard you right."

"Pacey come on! This is serious! I think I'm in love with Jen."

"When did this happen?"

"Like 3 weeks ago, when I was looking out the window, and I saw her, getting dressed."

"You were _spying_ on her?"

"No, no it wasn't like that. I was just waiting for Kim to finish her shower and I looked over and saw her. And then when we went for ice cream after that night, when I told you guys, she was so beautiful. And I almost kissed her Pacey! And like, ever since then, I can't stop thinking about her! Am I going insane?"

"Um, yeah actually I think there might be a good support group. I hear many of her ex-boyfriends and stalkers are in it." Pacey smirked.

"Dammit Pacey this isn't funny!" Dawson screamed at him.

"Woah, okay sorry. But you know what I think?"

"What?" 

"I think you were moving a little too fast with Kim. You hadn't even known her a year and you asked her to marry you. I've known Joey for a REALLY long time, and we aren't even _thinking_ about marriage. I think you need to think about what you're getting yourself into. And think about Jen."

Dawson nodded. "Thanks Pace, I will."

"Anytime man. But I gotta go now! Lunch is calling my name! Ciao!"

Pacey said as he grabbed his books and walked out the door.

"See ya" Dawson picked up his books and followed him out. 

*~*~*~*

She sat all alone on the docks, her legs swinging back and forth, thinking. _What if he does marry her, what if…what if they get married and live happily ever after? What if I don't ever see him again, and, and…Jen, you need to stop. It's not worth it. _Jen stood up, looking out into the water, and then back up at Dawson's house. She started to walk, loosing her footing in the process. Screaming, Jen fell into the water, hitting her head on the dock in the process. _OMG Abby! _She thought as the darkness consumed her.

__

Can't you see I can give you, everything you need

*~*~*~*

Dawson tossed and turned in bed. Looking at the clock, he groaned. It read 12:00 am in red blinding numbers. He picked up the remote, and turned on the t.v. _Nothing_, he thought, flipping through channels. _Of course there's nothing on, it's 12 in the am. Most normal people are either sleeping or partying_! Sighing, he turned the t.v off. Then he heard it, screaming, coming from outside. Dawson bolted out of bed and ran to the window, just in time to see a figure fall into the water. OMG! He though, climbing out his window and down the ladder as fast as he could. When he reached the ground, he looked over to the water, quickening his pace when he saw that it was calm. When he reached the dock, he jumped in, its coldness shocked him. Opening his eyes, he tried to search in the muggy water. Finally, he saw it. Hair. He quickly swam over and grabbed the body, pulling it up to the top. Gasping for air, Dawson moved the hair off their face. 

"OMG! Jen!" He choked out when her face was visible. "No!!!!!" He hoisted her up onto the dock and climbed up after. Then he saw it, blood. Not just a little blood, a lot of blood. Panicking he tried to wipe it away with his hands. 

"Jen come on! Wake up! Please wake up!" He felt for a pulse, it was very faint. _I need to get help. _He though, standing up and running back to his house. Running inside he swung the door open and raced through the kitchen. He grabbed the phone and dialed 911 as fast as he could. 

Gail and Mitch came running down the stairs. "Dawson? Dawson are you okay?"

Gail ran to Dawson, seeing he was soaking wet and shaking. "What, what's going on?"

Dawson turned away and spoke into the phone. "I need an ambulance right now! My friend, she…she fell into the water, and she needs help. There's blood, a lot of blood and, oh God, just hurry!" Gail gasped, her eyes wide.

"Sir, we need your address." Dawson gave the phone to his father and ran back outside.

Gail ran and got towels from the closet and then ran after Dawson.

When she reached the dock, he had Jen in his arms. 

"Jen, please, don't leave me. I…I never got to tell you. I never got to say that I loved you. Please, I need a second chance. God, please come back to me." Dawson sat, holding Jen in his lap, blood running down his arms.

Gail set down next to him, wrapping a towel around Jen's head. "Dawson, honey, she's going to be okay. Don't worry, the ambulance is on it's way. They'll make sure she's okay."

Dawson looked over to his mom. "Grams."

"Oh, um, yeah. You better go get her. But Dawson, please, don't worry her." Gail helped Dawson ease Jen back down. 

He reached over and washed his hands in the water and then ran up to Jen's grandmothers house. Knocking insistently until the light came on and Ms. Ryan came to the door. 

"Heaven's child, it's after mid-night. Jennifer is in bed and," She looked at his appearance. "and you're soaking wet!" She ushered him into the house.

"No, no Jen is not in bed."

"What do you mean Dawson? She went to bed an hour ago."

"She's…she's on the dock."

"What is she doing there at such a late hour?" 

"She, she, um fell in, and hit, hit her head."

"Oh No." Dawson grabbed her before she was able to fall. 

"The ambulance…" He cut off as he heard the sirens. "Is here. She'll be fine Grams. Don't worry." 

Nodding at Dawson, she stepped out of his wet embrace and walked outside into the chilling night air. Shivering, she pulled her robe tighter around her. They sat there, watching the events unfold. When the ambulance was getting ready to leave, Dawson jumped into the car that Mitch had started. Ms. Ryan and Gail got in too as they followed the ambulance to the hospital.

*~*~*~*

He paced the waiting room, looking up every time he heard the doors open. Each time loosing more hope, when none of the doctors came over to him. It had been over an hour now. He wanted answers, he wanted to know if she would be okay. 10 minutes ago he called Joey and Pacey, they said they were on their way. Grams was in the corner praying, she'd been praying since they got in the car. Gail and Mitch were waiting for Pacey and Joey to arrive. 

The doors opened, Dawson's head snapped up. Finally, the doctor was coming to him. 

"Jennifer Lindley?" He asked.

"Yes." Dawson said, walking up to him. Grams stopped praying and stood up.

"She's stable."

"Yes!" Dawson yelled, running over and embracing Grams. 

"But she hasn't waken up yet."

Dawson stopped smiling and looked over at the doctor, gulping. "What, what does that mean?"

"She's in a coma. But she can still hear everything you say to her. And can have one visitor at a time. Family first."

He looked at Grams, who was visibly pale. The doctor took her arm and led her into Jen's room. 

Pacey and Joey showed up. Joey ran over to Dawson, hugging him.

"Hey man, how you holding up? How is she?" Pacey asked, hugging Dawson after Joey.

"She's stable, but in a coma. Ms. Ryan is in there right now." Dawson told his friends, running his hand through his hair. They sat and waited. 

"Hey Dawson, Pace and I are going to go get some coffee, want some?"

"Sure, Jo, that'll be great. Thanks."

Joey smiled. "Be right back." Taking Pacey's hand, they went to the cafeteria. 

Dawson sighed. Ringing his hands, he stood up, stretching his back. He looked at the door, waiting for it to open.

10 minutes later Joey and Pacey came back, handing him a coffee. Finally, Ms. Ryan came out, some of the colour returned to her face. 

"Who's next?" The doctor asked. Dawson stood.

"Me."

"Who are you in relation to the patient?"

"I'm her…friend." Dawson answered.

"No more family members?" The doctor looked at Ms. Ryan.

"No, sir. No more, he's next."

"Okay then, follow me." 

Dawson took a deep breath and walked back to her room with the doctor. Halfway there, a piercing sound filled the air, the sound of a flatline. Dawson prayed they didn't run into Jen's room. But his worst fears were confirmed when 5 doctors ran into Jen's hospital room, the doctor by his side with them, screaming commands. He dropped his coffee, staring straight ahead. A nurse came to his aide, escorting him back out into the waiting room.

Pacey stood up as he saw Dawson come through the doors. "Wow, that was a short visit." He looked at Dawson's face, pale as a ghost. 

Ms. Ryan realized it too and brought her hand up to her mouth. Dawson made his way over to a chair, in fear of collapsing onto the floor. He stayed there, staring, ghost white, for 15 minutes before the door finally opened. Her doctor came out, taking off his cap.

"I'm sorry." Were his first words. 

Dawson heard Grams and Joey let out sobs. He looked over, at his parents, Gail's head was buried in Mitch's chest. Dawson went over to Ms. Ryan and held her, his own hot tears, spilling onto his cheeks. He closed his eyes, shutting out the world around him. 

__

Let me be the one to love you more

To Be Continued?


End file.
